


A Mirror's Truth

by Missy_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Ellie/pseuds/Missy_Ellie
Summary: Dany long believed to be cursed at the cost of the witch who murdered her husband Drogo, receives a welcome surprise with the help of her most trusted adviser and true friend, Missandei, and shares it with Jon.





	A Mirror's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Like you all I can't wait for Dany's pregnancy, and with the long wait of season eight I decided to share my take on it. Enjoy! Edit: If you guys have a fic request you can find me on Tumblr @ ornate-beauty

Dany had known what death could take without mercy from a fragile womb teeming with life, and she had grown to accept her fate as a barren ruler unable to provide a line of successive rulers of Targaryen blood. This reasoning as cold and humiliating as it was only emboldened her to fight even more to break the wheel as she would often say. But it also made the heartbreak of losing Viserion unbearable to the imagination of what death could take once more or twice if it dared pursue more. That is why when she felt the soreness of her breast linger days after arriving in Winterfell, she became mad at herself to even think the impossible. Had she not learn that wherever life had brought her whether onto the shores of Westeros or into the embrace of Jon her womb would bear no soul? But what then was she to make of the unease of her appetite, or the fatigue that made it hard to not lay bedridden amidst the anticipation of the dreaded long night? 

She sat in her chambers on her bed with Missandei undoing the tight braids that complimented the waterfall of her platinum curls. Dany would usually have a lot to say and Missandei noticed the nervous fidgeting her grace did as she twisted a golden encrusted dragon ring around her finger. Finally, she broke Dany’s daze with a voice of concern.  
“Your grace, is there something wrong?”

She didn’t have an answer right away. Missandei her most trusted companion, she valued her words as much as anyone to always be in light of truth no matter how hard it was to accept. She let out a deep sigh with a nervousness of returning memories that became too much to bear at once.  
“Have you noticed something different about me?”

Missandei was honest and she was also observant too when she could see with no surprise her grace falling in love long before she was willing to admit it herself.  
“You seem more tired your grace.”  
“And?” Dany said with a softened, weary response.

Missandei smiled and left Dany to then return to her with a mirror. She lifted Dany to her feet and unfastened the restraints on her dress as it fell in one fell swoop to the floor. Dany’s nipples hardened in the coldness of the air with rising goosebumps igniting her with the same blood rush that filled her like Jon’s pressing lips showering her body. She smiled at the thought of him and Missandei noticed that same look whenever she thought of Greyworm too.  
Holding the mirror to her grace, she gently lowered it while it gazed at her plumped breasts that were fuller and closer to the next breast size. Dany stared in awe as she lightly touched it to the astonishment of the pain it reciprocated. She gave Missandei a reluctant nod and she lowered the mirror further down onto the sight of her stomach. She didn’t dare to look in the mirror at first, too scared to confront her naiveté fooling her again into the bliss of carrying a child, Jon’s child. With emotions of untested waters knotting her stomach with butterflies, tears began to stream down Dany’s face as she couldn’t get herself to see what could only be the truth she repeated herself time and time again, even with the impassioned love Jon would touch and care for her when he stares at her like a world anew and a life worth living for. And it saddened her that she couldn’t give their outlasting love of this world a child to birth from it. 

But Missandei, whose smile never left even as her grace grew somber, faced the mirror towards the side view of Dany’s stomach.  
Your grace she said with a tenderness of kind warmth and optimism.  
With her dresses being of careful knitting designed for the statement of a rightful queen, a burgeoning bump would be hard to see amongst the worries of war and shifting alliances north and south. But naked and skin revealing to any eyes of careful study, you can see it. You can see a bump although small, but nevertheless growing and promising of life. Missandei let out a chuckle signaling excitement of a baby to soon look after.  
Dany with eyes now fixated on her reflecting bump, she didn’t know whether to let herself drown in the worries of the worst possible timing, or the happiness of getting a second chance at motherhood.  
“Is it --?”  
Yes, Missandei interrupted.

Dany placed her hands on top as she gently caressed her belly with cries now let out with joyful bursts of hope and relief. Missandei stroking her belly as well, they both hugged one another as Dany held on with tight appreciation of an undying bond. With laughter and smiles reminiscent of olden days of young girls in lush gardens of summer days, a knock came at the door. Dany looked back already knowing who it could be and felt her knees falling weak to the floor. With Jon busy and up late at night, their bodies began to yearn for each other’s touch and he promised they’d taste each other tonight. Missandei gave her a reassuring smile and walked towards the door opening it to a tired Jon who was surprised to see her answering the door. In the corner of his eyes he could see Dany undressed and became worried that something was amiss.  
“Is everything alright,” Jon stated calmly.  
“Yes your grace.”

And she looked back towards Dany as she wished them both a good night and retreated into the halls of flickering candle lights. Jon still at the door, smiled as he took in Dany from afar as her breathless beauty mesmerized him all the same as when he first laid eyes on her.  
“Well, are you just going to stand there and not greet your queen?”

Jon shutting the door behind him walked towards Dany and pulled her in closer when he noticed her wet cheeks. He took his hand to glide over her cheeks and tears that had yet to be soaked in while Dany waited to answer his worries.  
“Should I be concerned?”  
“Quite the opposite” Dany said timidly as she looked down not knowing what else to say.

Naked, cold, and in the arms of a man she would marry tonight if she knew the dead would come marching on them tomorrow, she couldn’t find the words to tell him. So she led his two hands upon her stomach and met his eyes searching his for the slow realization of what was being implied. To her glee he kept looking up and down from her stomach to her violet eyes as a smile marked his face of shock and confusion. Finally, words were spoken.  
“Are you with child?” Jon said with a risen happiness that felt foreign in all the turmoil of uncertainty. 

Dany exclaimed with a loud yes and the unburdening of a trauma-filled curse while sinking into his arms.  
“You’ve given me something that I have beaten myself to neglect so long ago, and because of it I hid a part of me because I was so scared to face that hurt again.” 

Dany who realized how much Jon has changed her thanked him as if she could never repay him. But Jon felt as though he had more to be thankful for. Wiping her tears, he brushed her hair aside and kissed her into the night saving what little words could be said, and saying more with what the eyes and body the Gods have fashioned love for.


End file.
